


About Face

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Poly Ship Bingo [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Multi, retirement fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Team Free Will has retired from hunting, and Dean wants something big.





	About Face

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Poly Bingo  
> Square: Aromantic Character

Sam knew it was going to be a weird morning when he came downstairs to find coffee waiting. It was going to be a _really_ weird morning once he discovered Dean had added vanilla and hazelnut syrup to it.

Cas came in with the newspaper and saw Sam staring at his coffee. “Sam? What’s wrong?”

“I have no idea, but Dean’s in a weird mood. Here.” He handed Cas the second mug of coffee.

Cas took a sip and sat down, separating the newspaper. “Where is Dean, anyway?”

“I have no idea. Coffee was here, he wasn’t.” Sam took the front section and started reading.

Dean showed up half an hour later, covered in dirt and sweat. “Hey guys. I’ve been thinking.”

Sam raised an eyebrow as he studied Dean. “What, your brain was so dusty from disuse that the exertion got you filthy?”

“You’re filthy.” Dean stuck out his tongue. “I was outside digging and building the herb garden you guys say we need. It’s ready for you two to plant in.”

“Uh-oh.” Cas looked over to Sam. “I see what you mean about him.”

“What? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that there’s obviously something you want from us, and if it was big enough for you to go dig an herb garden by yourself and be done before we were done with the coffee and newspaper, then it’s probably really big.” Sam kicked a chair toward Dean. “Sit down and tell us what you want.”

“Huh. Okay.” Dean sat. “Well, we’re pretty settled here, right? Not constantly on the road, not running off anymore…”

“We leave here to move into a retirement home or a cemetery, yeah, pretty much. Why?”

“I want to get a dog.”

The newspaper slipped from Sam’s hand, and he reached for the gun he wasn’t carrying. “What are you and where’s Dean?”

“I am Dean, and you think I don’t know how this sounds? Cas, tell him I’m me!”

Cas stood up and went over to Dean, putting two fingers to his temple. He turned to Sam. “I don’t understand either, but this is your brother.”

“ _You_ want a dog. You. Mr. Two Rules: Never take a joint from a guy named Don, and no dogs in the car. You want to get a dog.”

“Yes, dammit. I want to get a dog.”

“And you thought you would have to talk me into it? Me, Mr. Ran Away For Two Weeks And Got A Dog In That Time? I didn’t give up asking Dad for a dog until I was sixteen!”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, well, part of that was because you knew it annoyed the snot out of him. No, I wasn’t worried about talking you into a dog.”

“Why do you suddenly want a dog after so long of being anti-dog?” Cas interrupted.

“I have my own room. And no, we’ve had this discussion, I like it that way, I’m still not interested in romantic stuff, that’s all you two, Cas can come over for sex and you can come over if you feel like joining in but I like having my own bed to sleep in by myself. It’s just that after sharing a room for so long, being in my own room is too quiet. Can’t get a cat, I’m allergic, but a dog would be okay.”

“And you’re… okay… with a dog? I mean, you’ve kinda been…”

“Remember that time I got to spend the day thinking and acting like a dog?" Sam really wished he didn't, although playing fetch with Dean had been funny. "I kinda liked the Colonel. I’m over it.”

“Great. I think it would be nice to have a dog.”

"I think it's kinda obvious what I think of getting a dog. When do you want to go look?"

"Um, well... I kinda have one already scoped out? I went down to the shelter yesterday to see if I could handle it, and there was this dog there. Looked a lot like the Colonel, except with floppy ears, and she's female. A year old, already had all her shots and been fixed, if you two don't like her we can pick a different one but she has the sweetest eyes and I know you'll love Lucy."

**Author's Note:**

> Lucy is based on my family's actual dog Lucy. My dad and I went down to the shelter looking for a dog to replace my beloved Beagle Ludwig as our other dog Maggie's companion, and we were there to possibly sign paperwork on a different dog when we saw Lucy looking at us with those eyes, and we both fell in love.


End file.
